under pressure
by badass-uke14
Summary: When I look around all I see is people who take there lives for granted especially Uchiha Sasuke, he doesn't even notice he has the life I dream of. I would give the world for a family. SasuNaru
1. I hate you Uchiha

b Naruto POV

"Good morning Konoha high!" I smiled to myself as I looked at my large school. It wasn't very posh but it was a pretty good school. Nice teachers, students and they even have nice cafeteria food too! Well most people would agree with me anyway.

"Yo Naruto!" I turned around to see who had called my name, and of all people it was my best bud Kiba inzuka. We have been friends since the start of high school; I think he's a pretty cool guy.

"Hey Kiba! Where's everyone else?" I gave Kiba a puzzled look and waited for him to reach me.

"Dude! And I thought I was stupid!" Kiba grinned at me flashing his pearly canines to me which were sharp like dogs teeth.

"What? I'm not stupid...erm...stupid!" I retaliated making Kiba chuckle at my attempt to make a comeback.  
"Nice comeback. Anyway, I just got a text off of Shika and he said that they were at the yearly assembly dude!" Okay so it was the start of the new semester and me and Kiba have been late to every single one. This was our third year and the head wasn't going to praise us for keeping up our lateness.

"Listen Kiba...Let's just not go. It really solves everything!" I stated freely. I could tell Kiba agreed since he had a wide grin plastered to his face.

Kiba had decided that we go to the roof since it was nice and quite which was unusual for a guy like him. When we got there I threw my black school satchel to the ground and lay on the floor using it as a pillow.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I was thinking earlier-"

"Well that's a first." I replied taunting and giggling.

"Ha Fucking Ha. Anyway, I was thinking about school and what will happen when we finally finish. Will we still be friends after?" I thought about Kiba's question for a while. I knew that after school we would probably end up going to different colleges but I didn't want our friendships too end. Besides, without him I would be alone.

"Of course we will still be friends. Best friends. I need someone to be there for me when home life gets tough." I smiled up at Kiba who was casually leaning on a wall.

"Yeah. Oh by the way dude. My mom said if you need to get away for a while you're welcome to stay over for as long as you need." Kiba smiled at me. I liked it when Kiba was kind too me. Most people at the school are real jerks, especially Sasuke Uchiha. He was a complete asshole. I mean he was one of the most popular guys in school; got all the girls, emo looks, prince of darkness type thing going on. Oh yeah, if one day I had the chance I would totally kick his ass.

"Thanks alot." I smiled and imagined my life as a popular rich kid with a normal family. I would give the world for a life like that.

"Dog breathe...DOBE..." I turned around suddenly too see a tall dark figure standing at the door which lead down to the main building. I could feel the hatred in the word dobe, I knew who it was. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bastard! What do you want?" I hissed at him. He looked at me coldly then began to slowly take steps toward me.

"Lady Tsunade told me too find the two losers who skipped assembly..." I saw a smirk curl on his lips. The one thing I hated most about him was his cocky smirk.

"Yeah! Well fuck off! You found us!" I shouted at him. The gap between us was closing and we were at least a few centimetres away from each other. I could feel his hot breathe on my face as we glared at each other.

"What did I just say you antisocial bastard! Get the fuck lost!" I growled low and pushed his chest hard. He tripped backwards almost losing his balance. I just hated how he could ignore everyone.

"At least I'm not a loser who has no money and has a crazy ass woman for a mom." He stood there in triumph. I could feel the anger inside of me building up. I clenched my fists and looked up at him my once azure eyes appearing almost red.

"Naruto!" I felt a heavy body tackle me onto the cold floor. When I looked up I realised Kiba had just saved my ass from being expelled.

"Hn..." Sasuke smiled at me before he left the roof. It was like he had no heart and smiled at people's misery.

"Naruto..." I could feel tears swelling up in the corner of my eyes. I was used to being bullied by everyone by now. But when it was Sasuke, I just couldn't take it so well.

"D-Don't worry about it Kiba...I-I'll be fine..." I was lying obviously. Every time Sasuke insulted me it just crushed my heart.

"I am going to kick his fucking ass later!" Kiba grinned down at me. We were still on the floor from where he had tackled me, but I didn't mind.

"I'll gladly help!" We just laughed together look always. I could feel Kiba's weight on my body. He was a lot heavier than me because I had a smaller frame. He always wondered how someone so small like me could have so much anger.

"We better get to class Naruto...You know how teachers get when we are late."

"Yeah..." Kiba offers his hand out and I take it. When we finally arrive at our first class I realise who we have. Kakashi Hatake. When we walk into class I can feel Kakashi's glare on me and Kiba.

"Boys, if you haven't noticed. I'm the only person in this class who gets away with being late..." I felt a blush approach my cheeks as the whole class began to stare at me and Kiba.

"Hmmm...Oh and I heard you missed the assembly. Any excuses?"

"..." I just stood there looking at my shoes. I knew me and Kiba would be punished severely later by Tsunade anyway.

"Take your seats boys." Okay so looking around at the new faces in our class I knew most of the people. I smiled as I saw a spare seat next to Sakura Haruno. Yeah she was one of the prettiest girls in our school. I really liked her and wanted to confess one day, unfortunately there was one problem. She liked the great bastard Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura." I smiled down at her and she smiled back. Sakura and I had been best friends when we were younger. She used to help me with problems at home. Whenever someone would make fun of me she would always stick up for me. But then Sasuke Uchiha transferred to our school and I was totally pushed out of the picture.

"Hey Naruto." Our conversation ended there like always. We never passed hello.

"Okay students. I have all of your schedules for this year. Uchiha san. Would you mind handing them out?" 'Uchiha san? No way! Sasuke's in my class!' I fumed about this while Sakura talked to her friends about how hot and mysterious the great bastard was.

"Hn. Sure." He replied in his icy tone.

I glared at Sasuke as he handed out the paper, I just prayed that we didn't have any of the same classes. "Dobe..." I hadn't noticed that Sasuke was standing above me. His dark orbs setting on my azure ones. He had a screwed up piece of paper in his hand which I assumed was my schedule.

"What?" I snarled back waiting for him to give it to me.

"Here." He threw the paper directly at me hitting me in the forehead. God I was getting angry. Just looking at his face makes my blood boil.

"Go fuck yourself bastard!" I shouted at him loudly. Actually, a bit too loudly.

"I don't need to fuck myself idiot. I have a girlfriend." That was right. I totally forgot the bastard had emotions. He was dating a fan girl called Karin. She was a total bitch.

"Uchiha san, Uzumaki san. Head to Lady Tsunades office now. I think she might want a word with the both of you.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I was too angry to care about the trouble I was in. "This was your entire fault..." I threw my bag on the floor when were out of class.

"My fault? It's not my fault that you have no friends or family. It's not my fault that everyone makes fun of you." Sasuke looked angry but it didn't matter because I looked twice as angry.

"Mr Uzumaki! My office now!" I turned around to see a blonde haired women who had a big bust. She looked angry.

"But Baa chan! Sasuke is pissing me off!" I groan as she drags me too her office with her brute strength.

"Naruto...this is not like you at all! If you have problems with Mr Uchiha then deal with it outside of school." She says in a much calmer tone making the vein in the top of her head calm down.

"But he's a jerk. He always makes fun of me and my mom." I turn my head to the side trying to hide the pain in my eyes.

"Naruto...I will deal with Sasuke later and make him apologise, but for now let's talk of class and assembly" Okay I was a little freaked out. How did she know about class? Mr Hatake couldn't have told her...

Baa chan and I had a discussion about my behaviour and how Sasuke and I got us a week's detention to settle our differences. I was pretty bummed after that talk. I knew Baa chan would ring home and my mom wouldn't be happy. When the end of the day came around I was almost shaking with fear.

"Hey Dude?" I saw Kiba walk up beside me, he could tell I was scared to go home.

"I can't believe I got away with the assembly thing huh." The smile which was placed on his lips was now replaced by a serious look.

"Naruto...you know if your mom goes berserk you can always hang out at my house." Kiba's voice was full of concern; he knew my mom had a serious temper.

"I'll be okay Kiba...I'm sure my mom won't kill me." I gave him a small smile to make him worry less then waved goodbye to him. Our houses were basically five minutes away from each other so I really didn't have anything to worry about.

I took a deep breath in when I reached my small house which was dark and gloomy. I reached for a small house key from in my pocket, though I took longer than usual to find it. I reched for the handle and opened the door slowly. "mom...I'm home..."


	2. Jelousy

**Okay second chapter of under pressure (seriously couldn't think of a decent title) Any way, Enjoy.**

_Kiba POV_

I woke up early this morning since I couldn't sleep much. I usually don't worry about Naruto this much but yesterday he didn't even call to tell me he was okay.

"Kiba! Hurry up Akamaru needs walking before you go to school!" My mom called up to me making me hurry and do my morning duties. Once I had finished getting ready I slipped my cell phone into my pocket, grabbed my bag and collared akamaru. He was a quite small dog but then again he was just a puppy.

"See ya mom." I smiled as I went for my morning run with Akamaru. I had half an hour before school started and usually in this time I would go to the park and play for a while.

"So boy. Do you miss me when I'm at school?" I bent down and stroked Akamaru behind the hear making him lick my face lovingly. This was a general habit of his, I guess that was how he showed his affection towards me.

"Kiba!" I turned around to see Naruto with a large grin on his face. He never frowned in the morning, not sure why but he's always happy.

"Hey dude! How was last night?" I questioned him his smile not once fading.

"Yeah...My mom was...out all night..So I guess I got off lightly last night." I watched as he bent down to stroke Akamaru. Though Naruto didn't know it, I always know when he is lying to me. I guess it's just instinct.

"He's getting big Kiba. How many bowls of kibble do you feed him, geez." He laughed lightly making me ease a little.

"Good, Oh yeah I better take Akamaru back soon so we can walk to school. Wanna come with?" He nodded to my suprise. He always makes up an excuse like _'Mom wants me to clean before I go to school' _or _'Kiba I have early detention at school this morning'_

"Cool. So have you got your gym kit? We have running first period."

"Yeah I do." There was defiantly something up with Naruto today. When I usually mentioned something about sports he would go all hyper on my ass, but today he looked sort of bummed out.

"Well, let's hurry up, I don't want any more detentions on the second day of school." We both agreed and hurried our pace. Today I had a goal. I was going to find out what was up with Naruto, even if he wouldn't spill.

_Naruto POV_

When it was time for gym I became a lot more enthusiastic than I had been this morning. Kiba and I raced to the changing lockers, stuffing our bags into one of the empty compartments. "I beat your sorry ass!" I cheered as I grabbed my gym clothes and headed for a changing stool.

"No way dude! I beat you!" Kiba chuckled and headed to the stool beside me. We always got changed in stools since I wasn't comfortable changing with the other guys in our class and Kiba didn't want me to feel embarrassed.

When the class started I ran out onto the field to meet the rest of our class and our teacher. "Alright students. Today is running day. Now I want all of your youth put into this lesson okay!" Okay the teacher we had today was called Gai, I really hated him, just like Rock lee. Lee was a student like the rest of us but was Gai's ass kisser.

"Yeah Gai sensei! I will try my best to complete the task!" Lee exclaimed. He was standing right by Gai, a serious look plastered on his face.

"Good Lee. Now I want everyone to run as many laps as they can! Move out!" I began to run around the track which was painted on the field. I was a fast runner, one of the fastest in our class and no one could beat me except Sasuke.

"Hey...Dobe..." Sasuke said as he was taking in deep breathes. Unlike me, Sasuke had to use a lot of energy running while I could run for hours without getting short of breathe.

"Bastard..." I ran faster attempting to lose Sasuke, but that was unlikely since he was forcing himself to run at my speed.

"Get lost Sasuke!" I say shoving him to the side.

"Why don't you get lost!" He shoves hard making me lose my balance. I can feel my body falling. AT last moment I grab Sasuke's hand pulling him down with me.

"Shit! Dobe! What the fuck is your problem?" I can feel his body on top of me, it feels like I'm being crushed, not because he's heavy but because my body is so thin and small.

"Uchiha san! Uzumaki san! Is anyone hurt?" Gai calls as he runs over to us from the opposite side of the track.

"Yes." I groan as Sasuke untangles his body from mine. I can faintly see a crimson blush on his cheeks.

"Uchiha san. Please assist Uzumaki san to the nurses office. I'm sure she will need you to explain what happened." Gai sent the other students around the track. I watched as Kiba glanced at me and smiled caringly.

"Hn...Fine..." Sasuke looked down at me with his onyx eyes. They looked almost caring. He helped me up and down to the nurses office. The nurse at our school was called Chizune sensei, she was nice but had a bad temper.

"Dobe..." I heard Sasuke murmur as he knocked on her door.

"Enter!" I heard her call out. When we glance inside she had boxes of medical equipment everywhere.

"Chizune sensei...Naruto Uzumaki has injured his self." 'Injured myself? You're the bastard who landed on my chest!' I thought as I furrowed my brows.

"Please sit down Uchiha san Uzumaki san!" She ran over to us with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was a clumsy person but managed not to spill much on the floor.

"Okay Uzumaki san. Could you tell me what happened exactly and where the pain is?" I explained the whole story to her and how Sasuke and I can take rivalry a bit too far. She nodded and asked where I was in most pain. I point to my chest, the look on her face didn't seem happy.

"Could you take your shirt off Uzumaki san? I think you could have done some serious bruising to your chest." My eyes widened as she waited for me to undress. I was scared, I couldn't do it.

"Uzumaki san! You know I don't have much patience..." She tapped her foot lightly against the wooden floor.

"B-But I-"

"Chizune sensei, please could you allow Naruto and I a moment, I think I can persuade him..." Chizune nodded and left the room leaving me and Sasuke alone.

"Dobe..." He growled in a low voice.

"What?" I shouted.

"You know what...Just do it..." He said massaging the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"N-No! You can't force me!" I stood up despite all the pain I was in. He glared at me with his dark onyx orbs.

"I want to get this over with so I can get back to class so take your fucking top off!" He looked angry with me.

"F-Fine!" I ripped my shirt off showing my tanned skin. But the thing I didn't like was when Sasuke's eyes fixed on my chest.

"C-Chizune Sensei...You can come back in..." He said nervously, his eyes now meeting mine.

"Thank you Uchiha san I think-" She paused and also looked down at my chest, what she was staring at was a long cut along the front of my body which still had small amounts of blood leaking out of it.

"W-What happened Uzumaki san!" She exclaimed in surprise making me jump.

"I-I just...Cut myself last night while making dinner, that's all!" I said trying to hide the truth. Sasuke sat there in silence as Chizune questioned me.

"But how did you-"I stood up and ran out of the door. I don't know what had come over me, I just felt so trapped in that office I needed to get away.

_Sasuke POV_

"Ohayo Sasuke kun!" I felt a heavy weight collide into me, almost knocking me over.

"Karin...Go hang out with suigetsu for a little bit...I'm going to the library..." I felt a glare on the back of my head. I look behind me to see Karin still stood there.

"Are you going to meet another girl Sasuke kun!" She growls and crosses her arms. Personally I don't even know why I go out with her she is annoying just like every fan girl in this hell hole.

"No Karin...Just go..." I can feel my temper rising as she pulls me in and kisses me.

"See you later Sasuke kun!" I can hear her squealing to suigetsu about how lucky she is to have a popular hot guy for a boyfriend. I ignore her and head toward the roof of the school. I hadn't told Karin what my intentions where and in fact I was going to find Naruto. He had run off while we were in the office and no one had seen him recently.

When I reach the roof I see Naruto sat on the edge of the building looking down at the ground. "Go away Sasuke...Please..." I stand frozen for a few seconds until he turns around. He has tear stains down his cheeks and his shirt is still undone. I move toward him and take a seat.

"Long way down huh?" I look down at all the students playing on the field. I can even see my 'friends' from up here which makes me smile.

"So why did you run off this morning Naruto?" I ask using his real name so he stays calm. I don't want him to run off again before I can help his situation.

"I don't really like confined spaces. They freak me out..." He replies in a dull done.

"Hmm...Me neither...Naruto..." He looks up at me, I can still see tear droplets in his eyes which makes them glisten.

"I'm not saying let's be friends or anything but I think we should be a little bit nicer to each other...For the time being...Since from what I can see you're having a rough time at the moment..." I give him a genuine smile and we sit there in silence a little longer.

_Karin POV_

"Suigetsu! Don't say that! Sasuke would never cheat on me!" I screamed as my eyes darted at Suigetsu.

"Oh com on Karin don't tell me you think he actually likes you! Geez you are a total moron!" Suigetsu began to laugh making him fall softly onto the green lawn.

"Excuse me! I don't see him dumping me do you!" I push my glasses up to the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself.

"Oh Karin. Don't tell me you haven't seen little Uchiha! He's like right there with a blonde!" Suigetsu pointed to the roof I couldn't quite make out what they were doing but Sasuke had lied to me so he could go see a blonde slut!

"That is it Suigetsu! Who the hell is that slut!" I shout standing over him.

"Oh, this is a good one. By the looks of it it's Uzumaki Naruto..." He smirks up at me with his sharp teeth. 'Uzumaki san Dies today!' I announce in my head and make my way up to the roof.


	3. Bad day

**Sorry if my writing is lame and my story sucks T-T Oh and sorry if there are errors in my grammer.**

**WARNINGS FOR FUTHER CHAPTERS: YAOI, RAPE, ABUSE AND SWEARING!  
Don't like then don't read people!**

_Sasuke POV_

"Oi Dog breathe..." I state with an uncontrolable smirk on my face. When I notice Kiba hadn't reacted, I repeat the phrase.

"What the fuck do you want bastard?" Kiba turned toward me with a glare that could kill, I ignored the 'glare' and continued.

"Seen the dobe around anywhere? Or Karin?" I asked.

"By the 'dobe' I suppose you mean Naruto and to answer your question yes." The brunette turned away an began to walk off. I became pissed at Kiba's lack of information about the where abouts of Naruto.

"More specific have do you know where he went?" I asked this time much more aggravated.

"Well I beleive, they ran toward the cafeteria..." Kiba stated bluntley and walked away again. It wwas obvious he didn't like me and I didn't like him.

"Hn. Thanks" I began to run in the direction of where the two had run off too.

_Flashback _

Naruto smiled at the older raven teen and looked out at the school. The sun was high in the sky and he and Sasuke were having a great time just talking. That was until they heard a loud bang on the enterance to the roof, Sasuke sighed and walked up to the door.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy...could you like come back in 5 minutes?" Sasuke questioned hoping the person would just disappear.

"No Sasuke kun! I can't come back now get away from the fucking door!" Sasuke's put his thumb and finger to the bridge of his nose and began rubbing it.

"Please Karin I-"

"Save that for later! Is the blondie up there? I need a civil word with him" Karin stated planning her attack from behind the door.

"Yeah he's here, but we're busy so just go pl-" Sasuke was interupted by a door smashing into him by a fuming Karin.

"Oi Na-ru-to. You're so dead..." Karin clicked her knuckles and crept up on the blonde like a cat on a mouse.

_End of flash back_

_Sasuke POV_

When I reached the cafeteria I saw a fight out breaking in the middle of the large room. It was between a Naruto and Karin. "Oi. Karin!" I called out as I stomped toward the crowd which was forming around them.

"Sasuke kun! I'm going to show you that you belong to me and not that slut!" The red head furiously pointed towarrds Naruto which made me laugh.

"You're so stupid Karin, how could I go out with someone so so stupid..." I walked up to her and smirked at her. I saw her eyes light up as I stood so close to her.

"St-stupid? Why Sasuke Kun?" Kairn asked.

"Simply, because you forgot to ask one vital detail. What was I doing on the roof? Hmmm. You want to know? Well I was fucking making someone feel better when they were feeling alone!" I began to shout at her letting out all my rage, I knew it wasn't entirley her fault and I was wrong to take everything out on her. I watched as small droplets formed in her eyes, I made her cry making me look bad infront of everyone.

"Fuck you Sasuke! You know I never no what I saw in you!" Karin ran off with tears falling down her face. I felt pretty guilty and I knew karin did like me for more than my looks,but I just felt angry when we were together.

"Sasuke?" I turned aroun to face Naruto he could tell I was angry.

"Hn..." I walked off leaving Naruto alone in the large room. I could feel his blue eyes watching me, every step I took.

_Naruto POV_

"Kiba Kiba!" I called as I ran up to him, I now had my shirt on and I got the cut whioich was on my stomach bandaged. Kiba smiled at me as we walked to the next lesson together. I put on a false smile, trying not to worry Kiba.

"Hm, how are your ribs dude? Are they broken?" Kiba asked.

"No, just bruised...Well that's what Chizune said." As we reached teh door to our next class, I peeked in and saw everyone sitting in there seats already.

"Boys, are you just going to stand there or join the class?" I turned around to see a tall women in revealing clothes, she had brown hair which was tied back into a pony tail.

"Sorry we're going in..." I dragged Kiba in as he stared at the teacher, he had obviously thought she was hot since he stood there drooling all over her.

We took our seats near the back of the class, I saw Karin there, she was glaring at me and looked ready to kill. "Naruto...Why is she staring at you?" Kiba whispered to me. I decided to write back to him on a small piece of paper which I toor off one of my school books. I wrote 'She's not staring she's glaring! And it's a really long story Kiba.' I threw the paper silently to his desk and waited for the reply.

He threw the paper at me which hit my head and made me glare at him. I read the note 'Tell me Naruto! I am your best bud!' I rolled my eyes and began to write. I told him the whole story which took up more than one scrap of paper. Once I was finished Kiba through another peice back at me. I opened it slowly and looked at it. 'Are you and the Uchiha bastard friends now?' I shook my head towards him and crumpled up the paper in my hand.

"Mr Uzumaki?" I heard our class teacher call out.

"hmm...Yes Miss?" I replied, sweat fell down my head, I hadn't listened to a thing she had said or what her name was.

"It's Anko...to you. Now if you weren't listening, I will quickly inform you on the infrmation I just told everyone else.

"I am your histoey teacher, I was telling the other pupils about the feild trip we are attending. It will be in a close city called the city of sand...Understood? SO get your parents to sign this..." I sighed and looked at a from which was placed on my desk, I knew I was going to have a lot of trouble getting my mom to sign this for me...

"Anko? What if I can't get anyone to sign it?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Then you will have to come to school." She smiled down at me and went back to her desk. I knew I would be coming to school that day.

"You are all dismissed." She stated as she put her legs on the desk infront of her.

"Kiba man...I guess you are going to this alone..." I sighed and walked up to a wall, bashing my head on it.

"C'mon Uzumaki. Your mom might say yes." He said cheerily making me fell even worse, Kiba had parents who were nice to him and would do anything for him but my mom was unreliable.

"Whatever, I just want to go." Kiba and I walked out of the school together, the weather had changed dramatically since a few hours ago it was sunny and now rain was puring down.

"My moms har to pick me up. I would give you a ride home but we are going to visit my grandma right now. Sorry dude." I watched as Kiba ran off to his car, his family were waiting inside; his sister, mom, dad and Akamaru. I smiled at the whol family, this time it was a real smile, I was happy for all of them , but at the same time I was dead jelous.

"Stupid Kiba and his stupid family..." I mumbled as I walked home in the rain my hair and clothes were drentched.

"Hey. Cute kid." I heard a deep voice call out, I turned around to see a group of college boys staing at me.

"What...I'm busy so fuck off..." I snarled at them as I began to pace down the street.

"Oh quite the temper." I felt two arms grab hold of me. I kicked and struggled as they pulled me towards the gang.

"Let me go!" I screamed as they now picked me up in a firemans lift. I was scared right now and I was very vunrable. I could feel my heart racing, it felt like it was going to burst any minute.

"Yeah I'll let you go" Thee man smirked and threw me to the ground in the mud, I couldn't help but cry I was frightened. This hadn't happened to me before, Usually what would happen is they would beat me up and leave but this guy seemed to have a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried, the men pinned me down, I saw a knife glint in one of the mens hand. I feared the worse. He slid the knife down my shirt making all the buttons pop off. He then placed the knife to one of my cheeks and cut a peice of flesh making blood ooze down my face, lukily the rain washed most of the blood away.

"Hmm...I think we should give him a small present, don't you think so guys?" Everyone in the group agreed and they started to un button my pants. I was now shaking from fear and coldness. They completly pulled off my pants then examined my orange boxers.  
"I wander what lies under here?" I squirmed and tried to break free but instead there hold on me became tighter. The man rubbed my hidden legnth through my boxers making me cry out.

"Pretty sensetive eh?" He snickered and cut my boxers away leaving me completly nude in the middle of an alley way. His rubbed a thumb over the tip of my member and I bit my tounge trying not to let out a moan. "C'mon blondie. Moan for us." The man insisted as he took the legnth into his mouth. I couldn't help but cry out as he sucked harder. I came quickly since this was the first time anyone had ever done this to me.

"Let him go boys, I think we'll finish him off another day." The man threw my torn clothes right at my face. I felt dirty, I needed to go home and shower. I was still crying as I walked home. My clothes were ripped but I managed to scramble them on some how. They had taken my bag and all its contents. I rubbed a hand over the cut they had left on my cheek. It didn't matter, I already felt humiliated as it was.

When I reached my house I rumaged through my pockets for a key, lukily I didn't leave it in my bag. I called out for my mother a few times an to my luke she wasn't home. I ran upstairs and stepped into the shower after ripping off my clothes. That was it, I broke down in tears while warm water hit my skin, I just wanted to disappear forever.

**Finished Chapter **** Poor Naruto T-T Such a hard life.**

**Reviews please :3**


	4. new friends

**Just to inform you in the last chapter Naruto didn't get RAPED. He just got sexually assaulted and then threatened! **

**So anyway, Chapter four of Under pressure.**

**Enjoy.**

_Naruto POV_

I didn't go to school the next day because I felt like I had a fever which was true, Kiba visited me after school and brought me medicine to cool down my temperature. I didn't tell him about the guys who threatened me and almost raped me since I knew Kiba would tell him mom and she would involve the police.

It took me a few days to get over the fever, but when I did I wasn't really that enthusiastic about going back to school but I knew I had to. The day I finally went back to school was another rainy one, this time I took an umbrella.

"Naruto! You're back!" Kiba hugged me hard, forcing my body to stumble.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Oh and thank your mom for the medicine." I smiled at Kiba as he took shelter under my umbrella. It took us fifteen minutes to get to school since we didn't have to walk Akamaru- He was being checked out at the Vets.

Once we reached the school me and Kiba decided to go straight inside because of the terrible weather. I put my umbrella down and shook the water off of it, then shoved it into my bag.

"What class have you got first?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I have Art, I'm not sure who my teacher is though." I admit and begin to walk towards the art room with Kiba tagging along behind me.

"Oh, I have science with Anko first. She's really weird." Kiba grinned at me.

"I'll see you later Kiba...I think I'll go to class early today." I smile back but it's fake and Kiba knows that. I walk to the room I have Art in and enter the class; luckily no one is in there yet. I take a seat near the back and rest my head on the desk, even though my fever has gone, I still feel completely shit.

"Hey Naruto kun" I lift my head from the desk and see Sakura standing above me, it surprises me since she doesn't really talk to me.

"Hey Sakura chan" I mumble and rest my head back down.

"Kiba told me you had a fever, did your mom stay at home with you and give you medicine?" She asks.

"No. Kiba came around and brought me medicine." I make my answer short and quick, I don't feel like talking at the moment.

"Well. If you ever need any help when you are ill you can always come to me, since I am training in medicine." I could hear Sakura walking away from my desk and taking her own seat, soon more students filled up the class.

"Students, take your seats." I heard a voice call out to the class room. When I looked up a man with long blonde hair was stood at the front of the class.

"I am your art teacher, Deidara." He began to explain all the classroom rules and how no one should hand their work in late or there would be consequences. Once Deidara had explained everything we all began to work on what had been set. We had to draw about ourselves, like what we liked and what we want. I began to draw pictures of what my life was like, I drew Kiba and my other friends, then I drew my house and tried some other things. Once I had drawn that I started on what I wanted in life, I drew a family and a nice house.

When the class was almost finished, Deidara made us show our pictures, even though my picture was simple it was rubbish, I was actually quite good in the arts. "We will start with Sakura, What did you draw?"

"Well What I want in life is a rich hot boyfriend" She pointed to a picture of a guy who happened to look like Sasuke.

"Oh and I want designer clothes! And a big house!" Sakura squealed in excitement as she began to imagine having all of those things.

It took each person a minute each to explain their pictures, I was last to explain. "Well what I have in life is friends, an old house and a mom who hardly stays at home. What I want is a family who loves me and a nice house we can live in..." I mumbled and pointed to each picture. Everyone began to whisper around me.

"How... Un-imaginative. Please at least try." Deidara spoke clearly.

"Well anyway, you are dismissed, enjoy your next class." Deidara waved as we all grabbed our belongings and headed out of the class.

_Sasuke POV_

I hadn't seen Karin for a while since I made her cry and decided it was time to work things out, I went to find suigetsu to ask him where she was until a certain blonde gained my attention. "Naruto?" I asked.

"Oh, Sasuke." He spoke, sounding not too pleased to see me.

"Kiba told me you were sick, do you feel any better?" I could see he wasn't in the mood for talking but I wanted to know what was wrong.

"No, I feel like shit...So just leave me alone." I watched as he walked off with his head hung low.

"Oi dobe." I grab his arm and he automatically swings a punch at me. I grab both his hands an dpin him against the wall hard.

"Get the fuck off of me!" He yells and struggles but I don't lose my grip on him.

"Hey. The least you can do is talk to me..." I growl and stare into his azure eyes.

"Why? Only a few days ago you were still being a jerk to me so what has really changed! You're not my friend. So why would I even tell you anything!" He shouts at me and I see a hint of red in his eyes. If I'm not his friend then what the hell am I doing here?

"Fine..." I let him go and he fall to the ground.

"If we're not even friends then there is no point in me being here..." I walk off angrily, I don't know why I'm angry, I know we aren't friends but maybe I want to form a civil friendship with him.

_Kiba POV_

"Woah! I can't believe Chouji really ate that dude! It was awesome!" I laugh hard while I walk with my two friends Shikamaru and Shino. We just came from our boring maths class and now needed some food.

"Oi. Dog breathe." I turn my head to see a pissed off Sasuke.

"Your _friend_ Naruto needs you." I take in those words carefully. 'Friend' what did he mean by that. I thought them two had sorted out their differences.

"Alright. I'll go see him." I rush past Shika and Shino making sure I catch Naruto in time. Luckily he's sat on the floor with his head hung low.

"Naruto, what's up man?" I sit down beside him, the floor is a little cold but I withstand for my best bud.

"..."

"Hey. Dude, is it your mom again?" I ask.

"..."

"C'mon Naruto. I think Tsunade could sort you out." I hold a hand out for him but he doesn't respond.

'Shit this is bad...I've only seen this happen once to him...and that was when his dad died." I thought to myself then ran towards the principal's office.

"Oi Tsunade! Ts-un-a-de!" I bang on her office door hard, she's experienced this problem with Naruto a few times so she will know how to deal with him.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" The door flings open and a vein pops out on her head.

"It's an emergency!" I shout and drag her to the area where I left Naruto, Luckily he is still where I left him.

"hmm..." Tsunade examines Naruto hard and lifts his chin up so he can see his eyes.

"Kiba, please go to class...I will send Uzumaki home once I have had a good talk with him." I thank her then run off to find Shino and Shika again, which doesn't take me long.

I sit through my next class which is English thinking about Naruto and hoping he is okay.

_Sasuke POV_

"Oi Sasuke." Suigetsu smiles and sits next to me, we are in biology with Orochimaru as our teacher, just great.

"What?" I snap at him, I still feel angry with Naruto but why should I, I barley know him.

"Karin said she wants to meet up with you tonight. At the shake bar." I sigh and look out of the window.

"Alright, what time?" I ask not bothering to even glance at Suigetsu.

"eight, so don't make up wait alright." Suigetsu punches me in the arm and receives a deep groan from me.

"You're going too?" I Rest my head on the desk.

"Yep, Karin said it would be fun." I shrug and close my eyes.

"Whatever." I doodle through most of the class and write poems. After the class is dismissed Suigetsu and I walk out of classroom and hang around the cafeteria for a bit.

"Sasuke, d'you wanna hang out after school before we go meet Karin?" I shake my head and tell Suigetsu I have plans, when he asks what plans I tell him I'm visiting a relative who lives nearby and he just shrugs.

When school finally finishes I see Kiba carrying a mountain of books and an extra bag. I walk up to hi casually. "Need a hand?" I ask in a monotone. He agrees and hands me the pile of books. Geez they're heavy.

"Could I just ask where you are taking these to?" I lock my arms to make sure the books don't fall and so that I can see where I am going.

"Naruto's, he went home earlier and the teacher told me to give these to him. Oh and he left his bag at school." Kiba explains to me and I nod, even though my house is in the opposite direction I tell Kiba I can drop off the stuff since my house is that way. He agrees and hands me the bag.

"I have to go meet someone at the shake bar anyway, see you tomorrow ass. Oh and thanks!" He calls back as he starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Sasuke kun? Why are you walking this way? Isn't your house in that direction?" Sakura appears beside me and point in the opposite direction; I sigh and make up another unbelievable lie.

"This is a shortcut to my house" I keep on walking with the pile of books.

"Oh, Well I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke kun" Sasuke gives me a surprise hug and almost make me drop the large pile of books. I hear her giggling as she walks off towards her house.

I keep walking for a bit then stop with wide eyes. Where the hell does the dobe live? I had just been walking and not even noticing I didn't get directions off of Kiba. "Shit." I search through Naruto's bag, looking for his mobile but unfortunately it's not in there.

I decide to knock on some ones door and ask. "Excuse me, but do you know where the Uzumaki's live?" The woman at the door frowns at me like I had just asked an inappropriate question.

"They live in that house there." She points to an old dark house just across the street then slams the door in my face.

"Ignorant bitch..." I mumble and take the stuff across the street, as I approach the house I examine it, it's old and gloomy. I go to ring the doorbell but realise that they don't have one, so I knock instead. At first I don't hear anyone then I hear small footsteps creeping toward the door. When the door opens I see a blonde mop of hair and two crustal blue eyes.

"Hey, Naruto." I smile at him and receive the door being slammed in my face yet again.

"What the fuck! Naruto, open this door!" I shout and bang on the door loudly. After about five minutes I give up and sit on the step.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I see the door open slightly but a chain is attached to the latch stopping me entering.

"I'm running an errand for Kiba." I point down at the pile of books and the school bag.

"Oh. Come in then." He unlatches the door then opens it wide. I sigh and pick up the bag and the books.

"Thanks." I step inside the house. It's cold. Dark. Eerie. I place the books on the kitchen table along with the bag.

"Listen Naruto. I just wanted to say-" I hear sobbing behind me. I turn to see Naruto crying into the sleeves of his overly big night shirt.

Just as I'm about to comfort him, I remember him saying that we weren't friends. "Do you want me to get Kiba?" I ask

"No. Please don't." I watch as Naruto sits on the floor in tears.

"Naruto..." I don't know what to do, should I leave or stay?

"Hey...Do you want to talk about it?" I ask rubbing circles on his back to comfort him. He shakes his head and I just sit beside him, trying my best to comfort him.

It was about six when he stopped crying, that's when we began to talk. "Naruto. If you don't want to talk to me about your problems then that's alright, but I do want us to be friends." I look at him and he has a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I don't mind us being friends..." I stood up and looked at the time, I still had an hour until I had to meet Karin. Maybe Naruto could come with me.

"Hey. Naruto. Do you want to go get a milkshake?" I ask him but he shakes his head.

"Sorry I'm broke." He shrugs then stands up.

"Won't your mom give you any money?" I ask him again, which makes me wonder, where is his parents?"

"My mom hasn't been home for a couple of weeks so I'm low on money and food. Sorry." I sigh and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's my treat okay. To cheer you up." He nods and runs up stairs to get ready. I didn't comment on his mom's whereabouts, since I didn't want to upset him. Well Tonight I want to make him forget all that and just have fun.

**Finally finished this chapter! It took me hours to write this!**

**Please review :3 **


End file.
